


Дональд Трамп и далеки

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Trump Quotes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Если бы далеки попытались захватить Землю сейчас, то им пришлось бы вести переговоры с Дональдом Трампом.





	Дональд Трамп и далеки

**Author's Note:**

> Это небольшой фрагмент крупного и очень укуренного текста, который, впрочем, будет непонятен в отсутствие контекста ФБ. Зато этот милый диалог будет понятен почти каждому.

— А сейчас, впервые на нашем телеканале, — взволнованно произнес диктор, — вы услышите переговоры президента США Дональда Трампа с инопланетянами! Это прямой эфир, оставайтесь с нами!

Лицо президента заполонило экран.

— Господа инопланетяне! Ваше вторжение — это безпрезидентный акт агрессии по отношению к народу США, и мы не можем так это оставить! Мы самая могущественная страна в мире и становимся все более и более могущественными, потому что я выступаю за большие вооруженные силы. Мой ай-кью один из самых высоких — и вы это знаете! Пожалуйста, не чувствуйте себя тупыми или неуверенными в себе, это не ваша вина! Отмените войну и сдайтесь на милость США и Дональда Трампа!

— ДАЛЕКИ НЕ СДАЮТСЯ! ВЫ БУДЕТЕ У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖЕНЫ! — последовал немедленный ответ.

— Мы будем милостивы к вам. В моем организме нет кости, отвечающей за ксенофобию!

— МОЛЧАТЬ! ВАШЕ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ НЕДОПУСТИМО! ДАЛЕКИ — ВЫСШАЯ РАСА!

Трамп развел руками, явно обращаясь к собственным избирателям.

— Америка должна понять, с кем мы воюем, за кого мы воюем и что мы делаем. Вы только посмотрите на наши границы, они же похожи на швейцарский сыр! Кто угодно может проникнуть внутрь страны. Теперь даже с орбиты!

— ДАЛЕКИ ВОЮЮТ ЛУЧШЕ, ЧЕМ ЛЮДИ. ЛЮДИ НЕ СПОСОБНЫ ОБЕСПЕЧИТЬ СОБСТВЕННУЮ БЕЗОПАСНОСТЬ. КАПИТУЛИРУЙТЕ ИЛИ БУДЕТЕ У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖЕНЫ!

— На самом деле мир жесток, а люди безжалостны, — проникновенно ответил Трамп. — Они могут вам улыбаться, но за улыбками прячется желание вас прикончить. Хищники в джунглях убивают ради пропитания — и только люди убивают забавы ради.

— ЛЮДИ СКЛОННЫ ПЕРЕОЦЕНИВАТЬ СЕБЯ! ВЫ УЖЕ ПРОИГРАЛИ!

Трамп хохотнул.

— Знаете ли, на самом деле совсем неважно, что говорят другие, пока у вас есть молодая и прекрасная пара ягодиц. Готов спорить, у вас их нет.

Ответ последовал незамедлительно:

— ДАЛЕКИ НЕ ИМЕЮТ ПОНЯТИЯ О ЯГОДИЦАХ!

Трамп приложил руку к уху, кашлянул. Потом продолжил, снова обращаясь к кому-то другому:

— Но почему мы не можем использовать ядерное оружие? — Он помолчал. — Я обращаюсь ко всем остальным народам: мы будем искать точки соприкосновения, а не вражды, стремиться к сотрудничеству, а не конфликтам!

— ПЕРЕГОВОРЫ НЕ ИМЕЮТ СМЫСЛА! НАШ ФЛОТ — НА ОРБИТЕ ВАШЕЙ ПЛАНЕТЫ! ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ СДАТЬСЯ ДАЛЕКАМ! ДАЛЕКИ ВСЕГДА ПОБЕЖДАЮТ!

Что-то щелкнуло: видимо, прервалась связь. Но Трамп и виду не подал. Он ткнул в камеру пальцем и сказал:

— Концепцию инопланетного вторжения придумали китайцы, чтобы сделать американских производителей неконкурентоспособными!

А потом трансляция прервалась. По экрану побежали серые полосы.


End file.
